K'harg
Now we depart: we will crush the invader and wipe them from our ancestral lands. In a few days the scouts will return to collect you. We will begin our trek into the highlands only once the path is clear. Until then, guard our children and protect our land. Onward, Hulun: for Raad! For Xa! For Arag! The war-chief of the Hulun , K'harg has risen to prominence not only for his prowess as a warrior but also because of his ability to negotiate with the settled peoples. As war chief his authority does not extend over his people during times of peace: though he is not a megalomaniac he is keen to promote the strength of the Hulun through loose alliances with the settled peoples and neighbouring tries. K'harg is one of the most significant figures amongst the Hulun and the plains beyond. Description K'harg is a tall, broad shouldered black man who keeps his hair close shaven. Though forty-eight years old he is still incredibly strong and athletic and is proud to lead the charge in any skirmish or battle. K'harg wields a bronze great axe in battle which he seized many years ago from an Imperial charioteer during the Battle of Rem. In additon to his battle prowess K'harg is a canny negotiator and powerful orator, skills he has learned from his lifelong friend, the bard Ozrael. He is the father of Talek, Baras and Ezra , amongst others. K'harg is forty-seven years old. Background K'harg grew up with Ozrael in the band of G'heeg , a belligerent and cruel man who dominated the Hulun bands south of the Great River. As a youth he challenged G'heeg for leadership of the band. G'heeg defeateed him but spared his life: K'harg and his supporters- including Ozrael and Lek - were cast out as pariah . For many years K'harg's small but loyal band served as mercenaries defending the Three Rivers and surrounding villages against raids by G'heeg's bands. He assisted Daath in his attainment of power over the settled communities. Here he met Fanwé , who at that time led her own band of itinerants. Seeing K'harg's potential as a great leader and defender of Hulun culture against Imperial interests, Fanwé assisted K'harg in building a strong alliance of local bands in response to the growing Imperial presence at the town of Rem. When news rached G'heeg of K'harg's growing influence and power he led a great host against him: K'harg offered to spare the loss of many lives by once again facing G'heeg in single combat. Though reluctant, the elder war-chief recognised the importance of leading his peole by examle and eventuially acceped the challenge. K'harg won, and led the united bands against the combined Imperial and Raven armies at the Battle of Rem, expelling all Imperials from the region. Since that time K'harg has negotiated peace with the Tolda and Moray tribes through favourable trade arrangements with the settled peoples. The Hulun act as guardians of Forl, Three Rivers and Jedda in return for grain. After many years of peace K'harg finds his position is less secure than previously, with growing discontent amongst those bands north of the Great River. Furthermore, many bands in the lowlands are frustrated at the lack of raiding opportunites and see their tradtional lifestyle as being comprimised by K'harg and Fanwé's more diplomatic approach. K'harg has several children by many wives, but keeps his dearest closest to him within his own band. Baras is his first bornby his first wife, Selène, but his other children born of that union have left to join other bands. Talek was born to him by his second wife, Elma, who died in childbirth. He also dotes on Ezra, his adopted daughter, having no biological daughters. Role in the Story so Far In the hours leading up to the Feast of Xa K'harg had been consulting Daromir at length as to his findings during the week long scouting expedition in the highlands. Wyk and Bolen had been eavesdroppingat the tent and learned that Ezra had not been witnessed for many days. When the feast began, K'harg interrupted the traditonal ritual to give a grand speech concerning the invasion of the traditonal Hulun lands by a Raven war host. He took a selection of the best warriors- including the fathers of Lugana and Marek - to battle, alongside Daromir's scouts and warriors from neighbouring Hulun bands. Category:Hulun Category:Characters